Cantarella
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Me parece que el 23 de este mes esta de cumple Sasuke, asi que este es su regalo, aunque sea adelantado. Espero sea del agrado de todos. One-shot


**Genero:** Romance/Crimen

**Pareja:** SasuHina.

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, DarkSakura)

-"Hablan"  
- _pensamientos_  
- _"recuerdos"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

≈**C**antarella≈

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toda mi vida he estado al servicio de una de las familias más prestigiosas de toda Konoha. Desde que poseo memoria, mi padre ha estado al mando de Hiashi Hyuuga. El cabecilla de la familia.

Nací y me crie con la mayor de sus hijas. Y aunque siempre forme parte de la _servidumbre_, ella jamás me hizo sentir menos.

Hinata siempre fue una niña muy débil. No podía salir a jugar como lo hubiese hecho cualquier persona normal a la edad de 9 años, pero extrañamente ella parecía no verse afectada con eso.

Siempre en sus labios podía verse dibujada una sonrisa. Incluso cuando su padre la menospreciaba por su estado físico deplorable, ella ocultaba su amargura con una expresión de falsa felicidad en su rostro.

En todas esas ocasiones solo la observe en silencio. Como era costumbre para su asistente personal.

El contemplarla era algo que me fascinaba. Podía quedarme horas viéndola regar sus plantas, o practicar su mayor afición: _Presionar las flores. _Técnica para conservar la belleza de estas.

Solo en esos momentos era cuando en verdad disfrutaba. Solo esos instantes, junto cuando tocaba el violín que le regale con mucho esfuerzo, cuando cumplió diez años.

Disfrutaba escucharla esforzarse para aprender a tocarlo bien. Inclusive no me extraño el momento en que se convirtió en una experta en la materia. Esa era una de sus virtudes. Cuando deseaba algo, se esforzaba aunque le costase. Lo contrario de mi, ya que soy un experto en todo, no hay nada que me cueste.

A excepción de algo, o mejor dicho…_alguien._

Los años pasaban, y mi padre, el único familiar que me quedaba con vida, falleció por _motivos desconocidos_. O eso era lo que pensaban todos, ya que él no me había dejado alternativa. Fugaku Uchiha se había percatado de mis miradas a la heredera de la familia, y se atrevió a reclamarme, a decir que me alejaría de ella mandándome al extranjero. No podía permitirlo.

Ustedes se preguntaran, cómo es que logre eliminarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta que en verdad fue un asesinato. Fácil. La única afición que fue creciendo en mi además de verla a ella a todo momento, fue el manejo de sustancias. Drogas.

Era un experto en ellas. Podía crear pociones sumamente fuertes, que después de causar la muerte, se disolvían en la sangre sin dejar rastro. Era perfecto para todo momento, y sumamente excitante.

Todos creyeron que fue un paro cardiaco, justo como lo había planeado.

Sabía que la oscuridad en mi interior iba en crecimiento, que esos deseos que ella me provocaba aumentaban a medida que los años transcurrían a su lado. Aunque nunca me mostré de manera impropia ante los suyos, o ante su persona misma, cuando Hinata cumplió los dieciocho años; todo cambio. Esta ansiedad que inundaba mi ser, ya no podía ser ocultada por más tiempo.

Debía hacer que se enamorara de mí.

Muchas veces le veía desde atrás de algún matorral, sentarse en alguna de las bancas que adornaban el esplendoroso jardín que rodeaba la mansión. Sus ojos blancos observando las flores que ella tanto cuidaba, hasta caer en las sombras de Morfeo, era algo que me extasiaba. Y un día de tantos no fue la excepción, pero si diferente.

Me acerque hasta el punto de sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, y del mío mismo al notar la cercanía. Mis ojos recorrieron su frágil figura, hasta posarlos en una delicada rosa de color rojo que estaba adornando su perfecto y blanco cuello.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en mis labios mientras la cogía con cuidado. Sé que mis ojos reflejaban este ardiente deseo de ti, pero también el esfuerzo que hacía por controlarlo.

La ansiaba. Pero si anhelaba tenerle por completo, debía hacer todo lentamente. Nada podía salir mal.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos al notar que te revolvías en tu lugar. Ibas a despertar, y no podías hallarme en ese sitio. Podrías temerme, y eso no podría soportarlo. Era por eso mismo que en un pestañar de tus blancos ojos, desaparecí entre las sombras, oculto mientras olía con fascinación tu aroma, que había quedado impregnado en aquella flor.

Pero mis sentidos se percataron de otra presencia a tu lado. Ver tu sonrisa llena de timidez mientras un chico de cabellera rubia te sonreía, era algo que hacía que mi sangre hirviera.

Creíste que él te la había quitado, y no dijiste nada al sentir como posaba otra de color amarillo en el mismo lugar de donde yo había obtenido esta.

Mi mano destrozo con furia aquella rosa que antes me había extasiado al tener tu fragancia. Y sin despegar mis ojos negros de ambos, solo un pensamiento comenzó a invadir mis pensares: Ese sujeto debía desaparecer.

Nadie podía estar ligado a ti. Tú me pertenecías, así como mis memorias, mi cuerpo, todo mi ser era solo tuyo. Ese sujeto no iba a meterse en mi camino, no me arrebataría lo único que me da vida, sentido de seguir en este asqueroso mundo.

En mis labios volvía a dibujarse una sonrisa macabra, al recordar aquello que una vez impidió que te apartaran de mi lado. La droga que había matado a mi padre, sería perfecta para ese desgraciado, para apartarlo de mí camino.

Ya podía imaginarme su rostro cubierto por las sombras de la muerte. Su expresión demostrando el terror, al sentir como sus pulmones poco a poco van sintiendo la escases del aire. Sería perfecto.

Solo quedaba esperar el momento indicado, para así llevar a cabo esa parte del plan.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo. Y según lo pensado, debía demostrarte nuestra cercanía. Hacer que tu corazón puro te revele a quien ha estado siempre a tu lado. Porque aunque no quieras aceptarlo, se que te das cuenta de todo esto que está en mi interior, de lo que provocas en mi. Además que deseo imaginar que también lo sientes, que dentro de ese transparente corazón, hay un espacio para este oscuro demonio que solo tiene ojos para ti.

Era por eso que te lleve al uno de los tantos salones de este inmenso lugar, pero este era especial, ya que se encontraba adornado por elegantes y sofisticados cuadros. Habiendo uno en especial, en el cual tu y yo estábamos retratados de pequeños.

Como siempre a tu lado, apreciando tu sonrisa.

Sé que no lograba divisar tus expresiones, pero como te conocía a la perfección, podía darme una idea de ellas. Sonreías con nostalgia, tal como lo hacías en estos instantes que volteabas a verme.

Esas expresiones tan simples de tu parte, siempre lograban bajar mis defensas, nublar por completo mi raciocinio. Estaba a merced de la pureza que reflejabas, cegado hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, solo por apreciar esa inocencia.

Tal vez eras mi droga, la única que podía realmente afectarme.

Mi actuar se vio cegado por unos instantes, momentos en que mi mente se hallaba situada en algún punto perdido de los recuerdos, aquellos en los cuales tu sola presencia lograba calmar esta oscuridad, que había dado asomo tras la partida de mi hermano mayor. Al despertar de la bruma de mis memorias, pude percatarme que me hallaba frente a ti, con una de mis manos sobre tus mejillas.

Tus ojos abiertos de par en par, el rubor adornando tus blancos pómulos. No podía evitar sonreír con cierta malicia, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer: Besarte.

Corte la distancia de nuestros cuerpos, para solo lograr que tú retrocedieras temerosa. Tus ojos blancos se mostraban inseguros, temerosos de esta aura oscura pero deseosa que todo mi ser reflejaba. Te tenía contra la pared, y estaba ansioso de hacerte mía.

Los segundos sonaban pausadamente en el reloj de roble, que adornaba una de las paredes de esta sala. Lugar que en estos momentos sentía que se quedaba sin oxigeno. Mis ojos negros se posaron en los tuyos, solo para percatarme que aquel temor había desaparecido, que en su lugar solo se hallaba un deseo oculto.

Estaba claro, ahora me daba cuenta de todo. Eran unas cadenas las que nos unían, las que hicieron que nuestros destinos y alientos se juntaran. No iba a poder escapar nunca de esto. Seria esclavo por siempre del contar del segundero, que me muestra todos estos anhelos, todas las situaciones que me llevo a lo que siento solo contigo. Esto lograba superar todo, y es más fuerte si logras poner atención.

No tienes escapatoria.

Con cuidado de no espantarte, retire aquella cinta que mantenía atrapado tu cabello en una cola baja. En mis labios volvía a dibujarse aquella sonrisa llena de diversión al notar el temblar de tu cuerpo. Todo era realmente excitante.

Parecías una frágil mariposa, que con cualquier movimiento brusco podría escabullirse de mis manos, o morir al intentar atraparla.

Más eso no me iba a detener, no ahora que te tenía tan cerca, al punto de sentir tu respirar sobre mi rostro. Olías a lavanda, el cual es mi droga. Mi debilidad, todo tu ser.

Sin esperar más tiempo, volvía a rozar con mis dedos la suavidad de una de tus mejillas. Deseaba quitarte el aliento, arrebatarme ese anhelo de probar la tentación de tus labios. Instante que llego al notar como cerrabas tus ojos lentamente.

Estaba claro: Sabías que no tenías escapatoria, que lo querías también.

Termine por sellar nuestros destinos, en un beso sigiloso pero lleno de ansiedad.

Los segundos transcurrían a nuestro alrededor, y el néctar de tus labios ya no era suficiente para calmar este calor que comenzaba a experimentar todo mi ser. La ansiedad comenzaba a tomar posesión de mis actos, volviendo realidad estas ganas de profundizar. Apegue mi cuerpo al tuyo, asiendo notorio en tu vientre la clara erección que crecía a cada momento. Un suave gritillo escapaba de tu boca al sentirla, al percibir el calor que se había posado en ese lugar.

Al abrir tus labios, pude aprovechar de explorar con mi lengua cada rincón.

Sé que este era tu primer beso, así como iba a ser tu primera experiencia sexual. Comprendo lo mucho que marca, lo importante que es. Por eso mismo lo haría memorable, para ambos.

Me causaba cierta gracia como pequeños ruiditos escapaban de tu garganta al responderme. Eso me mostraba tu inexperiencia, pero una vez más reflejabas tu esfuerzo por responder.

Media sonrisa se dibujaba en mi al cortar con lentitud aquello que había nacido entre nosotros, pero no me aleje ni un centímetro de tu cuerpo, de tu boca.

Me perdí por unos segundos en nuestras respiraciones agitadas, al compás de la pasión que habíamos compartido con solo ese mínimo roce. Era pequeño a comparación de lo que tenía pensado hacer contigo.

La mariposa iba a ser atrapada por mis cadenas, y lo disfrutaría.

Sin esperar más tiempo tome tus manos con las mías, para así guiarlas sobre tu cabeza, y volvía a besarte, pero esta vez con mucha más pasión. El anhelo era tanto, que lograba ser arrebatador. Pero ignore por completo el poco oxigeno que lograba llegar a mi cerebro, ya que toda mi atención estaba en saciar esto que nació en mi, desde hace tanto.

El raciocinio fue algo que se perdía a medida que abandonaba el dulce sabor de tus labios, para perderme en la calidez de tu cuello. La excitación crecía con cada roce de mi lengua, con cada suspiro que escapaba de tu garganta al percibirle recorrerle con lentitud. Sabías delicioso.

Me aleje de ti lo suficiente como para posar con fiereza mis ojos en los tuyos, apreciando a simple vista el rubor que se había instalado una vez más sobre tus pómulos. Sonreí de medio lado al notar lo que te estaba provocando, lo que estaba creciendo en todo mi cuerpo. Esa inocencia que despedías, despertaba a la bestia que estaba en mi, esa que desea estallar en tu interior.

Te consulte íntimamente si sabías lo que vendría, pero advirtiéndote al segundo que ese día serías mía si o si, que era algo que ambos queríamos. Al terminar, aquella sonrisa que se había posado en mis labios se acrecentaba al notar el pequeño temblor que produjo en tu cuerpo mis palabras. ¿Acaso era por ansiedad, o por el miedo de no saber qué hacer?.

El asentir de tu rostro después de unos segundos de duda, me trajo de vuelta a mis pensares. Silencio donde tu ojos se sumergieron en la oscuridad de los míos, tal vez buscando algún rastro de ¿maldad quizás?, ¿o tal vez algo que refleje que solo quiero quitarme esta calentura que experimentaba?. Pues si ese fuera el caso, las tenía a ambas. Seria hipócrita de mi parte si negara estas sombras que cubren mi pasado y/o mi presente, porque están ahí desde hace muchos años, y creció al arrebatarle el ultimo soplo de vida a mi progenitor. Podría decir lo mismo del deseo de hacerte mía, ya que como hombre, creo que cualquiera lo quisiera. Pero lo que sentía por ti era lo único puro que se hallaba en mi interior, lo que me reflejaba como humano. No era solo deseo, fue algo que fue naciendo desde hace mucho, desde pequeños.

No iba a decir que era amor, pues era una palabra muy fuerte, que quizás nunca debiera ser usada por un demonio como yo, pero si podía decir que tu existencia era lo único que daba brillo a la mía.

Eras el ángel para esta fría criatura, que iba a ser corrompida con el sudor de nuestros cuerpos.

Al ver la respuesta llena de timidez de tu parte, decidí no perder más el tiempo entre mis pensamientos. Todo mi ser estaría concentrado en sentirse, en hacerte percibir esto que me provocas.

Con cierto cuidado me separe lo suficiente como para verte por completo, para así arrebatarte aquello que me impedía apreciarte en su totalidad. Comencé a desabotonar el largo vestido que tenías puesto, que no me dejaba admirar tu blanca piel. Entre tantos impedimentos para verte, y la ansiedad que seguía creciendo en todo mi ser, no podía evitar consultarme si así era como se sentiría un niño pequeño, al recibir el regalo que por tanto tiempo había deseado.

Nunca recibí mucho de mi padre, y lo único que logro recordar de mi madre, era su dulzura.

Pase mi lengua por mis labios al notar como la prenda que te había cubierto, ahora se hallaba cayendo al suelo con suavidad. Por unos segundos incluso la envidie, porque era así como deseaba rozar tu piel, era exactamente de esa forma que anhelaba cubrirte con mi cuerpo cada día, a todo momento.

Tus mejillas aún encendidas, junto con aquella mirada esquiva que me brindabas debido a tu constante timidez, solo me encendían más de lo que ya estaba. Debía actuar rápido, ya que no quería que fuésemos interrumpidos.

Era una suerte que en esos momentos no hubiera nadie en la mansión, pero no podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo seria eso.

Sin esperar más, acerque mi cuerpo al tuyo. De tus labios se escapaba un gemido contenido al sentir mi necesidad rozando en tu vientre. Sonreí con malicia al notarlo, al ver como volvías a bajar la mirada llena de pena.

Demonios. Tu inocencia y timidez solo lograban que la sangre acumulada en _ese_ lugar, quiera explotar pronto en ti. Pero no podía hacerlo. Si le arrebataría las alas a una mariposa, debía ser con cuidado, para así no espantarla.

Conteniendo este deseo de arrebatarte tu virginidad de un solo movimiento, me aproxime lo suficiente para que pudieses sentir mi cálido aliento sobre una de tus orejas. En un susurro ronco te dije que no temieras, que solo ibas a disfrutar.

_Confía_.

Palabra que no debía ser ocupada por un ser como yo, pero era diferente cuando se trataba de ti. Jamás haría algo que te lastimara.

El asombro llegaba a tus facciones al notar mis manos bajar en una suave caricia por la gracia de tu cuello, percibiendo a medida que descendía, el volumen de tus pechos blancos, notando como tus pezones despertaban al contacto de mis dedos sobre ellos. La suavidad de esto era justo como me la imagine, como siempre la pude percibir en sueños. Todo en ti era delicado, como la más cara de las sedas.

_Me pregunto si sabrás tan bien como te sientes._

Supongo que para obtener esa respuesta, debo averiguarlo por mí mismo, ¿no?. Esa es una interrogante que con gusto investigare.

Mis labios buscaron con ansiedad lo único que podía contestar a mi pregunta interna. Y con la punta de la lengua comencé a rodear, a saborear la aureola que envolvía tus ahora firmes pezones. Mi olfato se lleno del aroma a flores que despedía tu ser. Ahora me doy cuenta que el relacionarte con una mariposa no era equivoco, puesto que de tanto pasar entre aquellas que te brindan felicidad, su aroma ya era parte tuyo. Era intoxicante.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis descubrimientos, en el placer que emanaba por todos mis poros, que me sorprendió el escuchar soltar un suave quejido de tus labios, al cubrir por completo con mi boca el botón rosado que tanto había saboreado.

Era increíble poder escuchar el ritmo de tu corazón, como iba en aumento al sentirme succionar, al notar como con una de mis manos comenzaba a masajear lentamente aquel que se hallaba _libre. _

No sé realmente por cuánto tiempo solo tus gemidos inundaron esta habitación, y mucho menos cuando volví a tomar posesión de tu boca, pero no pensaba detenerme ahora.

Tus labios poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose a mis ahora arrebatadores besos, los cuales en estos instantes se vieron detenidos al escucharte decir que no. Mi mano había descendido casi imperceptiblemente, logrando meterse entre tus muslos, rozando con cuidado la entrada al paraíso. Sonreí con malicia al oírte pronunciar aquella palabra una vez más. Tenías miedo, como era de esperarse de alguien como tú. Eras única.

Aún sin cortar la distancia de nuestros rostros, te dije que todo estaba bien, que no te haría daño. Observe como mordías tu labio inferior con insistencia, reflejando tu duda y temor. Pero luego de unos segundos de completo sigilo, asentiste de igual manera que la primera vez.

Al arrebatarte nuevamente el aire, nuestras lenguas volvían a luchar en aquella batalla, que era natural que fuese el vencedor. Volvía a guiar con lentitud esta mano traviesa que quiere hacerte estallar de placer, a ese punto tan anhelado. Al rozar la entrada que pronto proclamare como mía, pude percibir como tu cuerpo se tensaba, más trataste de aparentar que todo estaba bien; puesto que seguiste respondiendo a mis besos.

Mis dedos se colaron en aquellas pequeñas braguitas de encaje negro, que tantas veces pude apreciar a escondidas. Un quejido de tus labios se perdía entre los míos al sentir uno de estos ya en tu interior, moviéndose lentamente mientras se cubría de los jugos que comenzaban a reflejar tu excitación.

Aquel pequeño intruso fue aumentando la rapidez al sentir como poco a poco tu cuerpo reflejaba la proximidad del orgasmo. Aquellas manos que en un comienzo me habían apartado, ahora con timidez me incitaban a seguir brindándote placer. Pero como bien sabes, este ser era un demonio. La maldad estaba en mi sangre, y mi deseo era llegar a la cúspide junto a ti. Si te corrompía, seria explotando en tu interior.

Sin esperar más tiempo, comencé a bajar aquella única prenda que cubría tu cuerpo, y una vez completa la tarea, te levante para sacarlas de mi camino. Aún contigo en mis brazos, te dije que rodearas mis caderas con tus piernas. Sin objetar cumpliste con mis palabras, estremeciéndote al sentir aquello que solo tú lograbas despertar.

Como pude logre bajarme un poco el pantalón de tela que tenía puesto. Estos fueron a parar al suelo seguido de mi ropa interior. Todo estaba dispuesto ya, no habría vuelta atrás.

Sabía que eras virgen, que debía ser cuidadoso para no lastimarte. Que reclamarías como lo estabas haciendo al entrar en ti, que dirías que te dolía, que tal vez debíamos detenernos, pero…¿Cómo controlar algo, que tanto has deseado?. Es imposible.

Fue por eso mismo que te dije que no pensaras en lo mucho que te lastimaba, que solo te concentraras en mis besos, pero que no me pidieras que me detuviera, porque no podría.

El respirar agitado de nuestros cuerpos, el sudor que aumentaba al ejercer aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas que ejercía en ti, todo eso se veía reflejado en nuestros gemidos, en los suspiros que quedaban atrapados entre nuestros labios.

…**.**

Aquella experiencia se repitió muchas veces en algún rincón oscuro, o incluso en tus mismos aposentos. Nada podía separarnos, nadie podía con este destino que se había trazado para nosotros, para nuestros cuerpos.

Así es como cualquier romance nace, explota entre deseos y emociones que expresan nuestras pieles, mientras se esparce cuando acabamos envueltos en sudor. Sin poder apartarnos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizan.

Todos esos instantes hacían que experimentara esa luz, que siempre pude percibir de tu ser. En esos instantes inclusive podía notar como si este oscuro demonio pudiese librarse de las fauces de las tinieblas, que yo mismo había creado con mis actos.

Pero aquellos momentos de gozo se vieron opacados, al enterarme de que ibas a ser prometida, que pronto ibas a ser la feliz esposa de Uzumaki Naruto.

Quien había arreglado ese futuro compromiso era tu progenitor. Deseaba hacerse de los millones que ese sujeto heredaría en un futuro. Era un ser despiadado, que no tenía la menor consideración por los sentimientos que pudieses tener siempre y cuando pudiese cumplir con su cometido. Ambición, podía vender a su hija al mejor postor, solo por poder.

No iba a permitirlo. Tendría que volver a retomar el plan que había quedado en el olvido al ya tenerte cautiva. Esa hermosa mariposa solo seria mía. Sus cautivantes alas solo cubrirían nuestros desnudos cuerpos.

No dejaría que esas cadenas que nos unían se oxidaran, mucho menos que se rompiesen.

Debía esperar el momento oportuno, y la cuartada perfecta seria en el baile de compromiso.

….

Mis ojos fueron captando cada uno de los invitados que iban accediendo al evento de mayor importancia en esta mugrosa ciudad. Apartado de todas las miradas, observaba con fascinación aquel elixir, que contenía el líquido que nuevamente me permitiría estar junto a ti. Haber permanecido toda la noche anterior en vela, traería frutos. Es más, me ayudaría a mantener bajo mis deseos, la más apetecible de las frutas: Tú ser, era solo para mí.

Unos ojos blancos me observaron con vacilación entre toda esa multitud. Por un momento hubiera jurado que sabías, que sospechabas de mis intenciones, pero en el momento en que aprecie como una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en tus labios solo para mí; supuse que solo eran ideas mías, por la ansiedad que sentía.

Una presencia a tus espaldas hizo que desviaras tu atención de mi persona, que voltearas a ver de quien se trataba. Sonriendo con malicia veía como aquel que sería tu prometido, se inclinaba para besar una de tus manos. Era el momento de actuar, ya que sería fácil vaciar un poco de este líquido, en aquella copa de vino tinto que yacía entre sus dedos.

Sin duda me acerque como una serpiente tras su presa, colocándome a espaldas de la mujer que deseo, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Todo era perfecto. Cada uno estaba metido en lo suyo, mientras que su bebida se hallaba siendo contaminada por mi veneno.

Estaba con un paso en la tumba, y con ello un obstáculo menos.

Mi sangre hervía en el momento que sus dedos lo conducían con lentitud a las fauces de las tinieblas. Y una sonrisa llena de sorna se reflejo en mis labios al ver su expresión de terror, ya que comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Tal como ocurrió con mi progenitor.

Los gritos de todos los invitados, junto con el llanto de los familiares de ese desdichado pronto se hicieron escuchar, provocando solo mi regocijo. Eso le pasaba por anhelar lo que es mío desde siempre, por intentar alejarla. De reojo observe a la dueña de mis pensamientos. Sus ojos blancos mostraban más allá de una simple angustia, negándose incluso a derramar lágrimas de tristeza. Decidí alejarme de ese molesto lugar, después de todo ya había cumplido con mi cometido, y no tendría que aguantar ya más a aquellas molestas personas.

La noche siguió transcurriendo, ahora en completo sigilo, ya que la fiesta se había acabado; y ahora en vez de celebrarse una boda próximamente, se celebraría un funeral. No podía estar más complacido por los hechos, ya que una vez más había resultado todo como estaba planeado.

Desde mi habitación mis ojos lograron captar una oscura figura caminando entre las sombras de los arbustos. Aquella frágil silueta era tan conocida, tan añorada por todo mi cuerpo, que era imposible errar. Era ella, quien se había detenido a observar las estrellas en esta magnífica y gloriosa noche.

No resistí en ir a su encuentro, a situarme a sus espaldas y coger su rostro con ambas manos. Su piel tan suave como siempre, me hizo desear tenerla una vez más junto a mí, pero me contuve por las claras circunstancias. Era muy pronto, y podía sospechar.

Fue por eso mismo que solo me dedique a apreciar el calor que emanaba por todo su ser, hasta que mis ojos fueron a parar a una copa que yacía en una de sus blancas manos. Temí preguntar, algo en mi me decía que tal vez era aquella que le había arrebatado la existencia a ese maldito, pero nada me indicaba que ella supiera algo.

¿Acaso era tanta su pena, que la ahogaba en alcohol?.

Con discreción, y manteniendo mi clara neutralidad, comencé a formular mi interrogante, pero sus suaves palabras cortaron las mías. De sus dulces labios brotaban frases que nunca creí escuchar, o mejor dicho, que un demonio como yo no merecía. Ahora comprendía lo que pasaba: Ella había sido mi vida, y pronto seria mi muerte.

Sus palabras eran su despedida. Me estaba dando la chance de redimir de alguna manera mis pecados.

_Siempre me supe vulnerable a ti, pero jamás imagine que serias tú quien me sentenciara. Aunque de alguna manera me sentía bien al poder ver tus blancas perlas, inundadas de aquellas gotas saladas solo por mi, mientras el eco de un Te amo se repetía en mi mente, hasta que la oscuridad me cubriera por completo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_F_**_in_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_Notas Dark: Me parece que el 23 de este mes, esta de cumpleaños Sasuke, asi que he deseado dejarle este one-shot (que iba a ser para un concurso) como regalo, aunque al final de este muera jejeje. _

_Espero haya sido de su agrado, y ahora si que me concentro de una en "Destiny". Tengo más o menos la continuación en mente, asi que espero tenerla pronto._

_Ojala les haya gustado, puesto que es lo máximo que pude hacer sin mucha inspiración._

_Besos_

**D**arkAmy-chan


End file.
